


Finale

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt und Kai sind beste Freunde, seitdem sie denken können. Aber ein Tag auf der Fanmeile setzt dieser Freundschaft ein - nicht all zu jähes - Ende. Matt ist am Boden zerstört und will eigentlich überhaupt keien Trost, bekommt ihn aber trotzdem - von Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

Super. Das war's dann! Aufgebracht schmiss ich den Plastikbecher, der zur Hälfte noch mit Bier gefüllt war, auf die Erde. Das Gebräu färbte den Asphalt noch dunkler, als er eigentlich schon war, und verfloss zwischen den zahlreichen Rissen des Straßenbelags.  
„Mensch, Matze, das ist doch jetzt kein Weltuntergang“, hörte ich die Stimme von Kai, der mir ein wenig zu grob auf die Schulter schlug. „Doch“, schniefte ich und konnte die Reaktion von Kai – die in einem Verdrehen der Augen und Kopfschütteln bestand – förmlich vor mir sehen, obwohl ich ihn nicht mal anschaute.  
„Lass ihn“, schaltete sich Henrik ein. „Matt steckt doch sein Herzblut in den Fußball.“ Im Gegensatz zu Kai nannte er mich 'Matt', allerdings auch wirklich so gesprochen und nicht irgendwie Englisch. Ich wusste nicht, wann dieser Spitzname entstanden war, jedenfalls war er der einzige, der mich so nannte.  
„Kindisch... über alle Maßen kindisch“, meckerte Kai, während Rick – so nannte ich Henrik im Gegenzug – mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Hör auf damit, du Idiot“, fauchte nun mein Zwillingsbruder Tim Kai an.  
„Ist schon gut“, sagte ich schnell und machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung. Ich war schließlich selber schuld, wenn ich mir eine einfache Sportart so nahe gehen ließ. Aber das war es eben gerade nicht für mich – 'nur' Sport. Ich verpasste kein einziges Bundesligaspiel freiwillig und fieberte bei jeder Welt- oder Europameisterschaft mit, als wäre ich selbst im Team. Ich hatte auch selbst einige Jahre im Verein gespielt, hatte jedoch nach einem Kreuzbandriss aufhören müssen und hatte mich seitdem ganz dem Anfeuern verschrieben.

„Ganz ehrlich, du hast doch echt Probleme, Matze“, machte Kai weiter und ich konnte mich nur schwerlich zusammen reißen, um ihm nicht eine zu knallen. Ja, hatte ich, aber davon hatte er ja keine Ahnung. Er, der doch eigentlich mein bester Freund sein sollte! Aber in letzter Zeit war davon wenig zu spüren. In den letzten paar Monaten hatten wir kaum etwas unternommen, dafür steckte er eher mit seinen Leuten aus dem Fitnessclub und seiner neuen Flamme Hanna zusammen, während ich entweder alleine zu Hause rumhockte oder irgendwas mit Rick und Tim machte. Ich hatte gedacht, dass die WM uns vielleicht wieder etwas annähern würde – aber falsch gedacht. Kai war eins ums andere Mal nur zum Fußball gucken bei irgendwem im Garten oder auf der Fanmeile mitgekommen, um über irgendetwas zu meckern oder sich zu betrinken.  
Tim hatte versucht, mich aufzuheitern, in dem er erklärte, dass ich ja immer noch Rick und ihn haben würde. Aber für mich war das einfach nicht das selbe. Tim war mein Bruder und stand mir dementsprechend nahe, aber mit Kai hatte ich ebenfalls alles geteilt, seitdem ich gerade Laufen konnte. Wir waren in den selben Kindergarten gegangen, die selbe Grundschule, die selbe Oberschule. Nach der zehnten Klasse hatten sich unsere Wege getrennt – er war von der Schule gegangen, um eine Lehre als Kfz-Mechaniker zu machen, ich hatte weiter gekämpft um später studieren zu können. Trotzdem waren wir immer noch beste Freunde gewesen, und das bis nach meinem Abschluss letztes Jahr. Doch nun, da ich angefangen hatte, zu studieren, hatte sich alles verändert.

Ricks Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Komm, Matt, lass uns gehen...“ Offenbar hatte auch er inzwischen die Nase voll von Kais Gehabe. Tim sah ebenfalls so aus, als wollte er nur noch nach Hause und ins Bett.  
„Ja, geh doch nach Hause, Weichei. Benimmst dich ja fast schon wie so 'ne Schwuchtel“, kam es von Kai und plötzlich sah ich Rot. Ohne auf Tim zu achten, der noch versuchte, mich fest zu halten, stürzte ich auf Kai zu und verpasste ihm einen Faustschlag direkt ins Gesicht. „Kannst du nicht ein Mal deine Fresse halten?!“, brüllte ich ihn an und nahm überhaupt nicht wahr, wie die Leute um uns eilig zurückwichen.  
Inzwischen nicht minder wütend schubste Kai mich zurück und verpasste mir dann einen harten Schlag vor die Brust. „Halt doch selber dein Maul! Wer heult denn rum, nur weil wir mal wieder Dritter werden, ich oder du?!“  
„Deswegen bin ich noch lange kein Weichei!“, schrie ich und setzte erneut zum Schlag an, da spürte ich, wie sich zwei starke Arme um meinen Bauch schlangen. „Genug jetzt, Matt!“ Während Rick versuchte, mich zurück zu halten – was ihm auch gelang, da er ein Stück größer und um einiges stärker war, als ich – hatte sich Tim zwischen Kai und mich geschoben und redete auf Kai ein. „Jetzt beruhig dich endlich. Wir sind doch keine Kleinkinder mehr!“

Ich wurde von Rick ein Stück von Tim und Kai weggezogen, erst dann ließ er mich los. „Alles klar?“, fragte er. „Ja... passt schon“, murmelte ich und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht in Richtung meines Bruders und meines (ehemaligen) besten Freundes zu gucken. „Sag ihnen, dass ich schon gegangen bin... War ja echt nen toller Abend“ Rick wuschelte mir noch ein Mal durch die Haare, ließ mich dann aber gehen und kehrte zu den beiden anderen zurück, während ich meinen Weg nach Hause antrat. Auf dem Weg ignorierte ich all die anderen Leute um mich herum, die entweder vollkommen geknickt und still oder aufgebracht schimpfend ebenfalls in Richtung S-Bahnhof liefen. Mein Heimweg dauerte keine zwanzig Minuten, und während ich die Tür zu meiner Anderthalb-Zimmer-Wohnung aufschloss, hörte ich draußen immer noch die Gesänge betrunkener Deutschlandfans, die ihrem Ärger Luft machen wollten. Ob Kai jetzt wohl auch noch da draußen irgendwo war?  
Ich vertrieb den Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln, entledigte mich meiner Schuhe und warf mich ohne viel Federlesen auf mein Bett, nur um den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Verdammte scheiße! War ich wirklich ein Weichei, nur, weil ich wollte, dass Deutschland endlich den vierten Stern bekam? Ich war halt nah am Wasser gebaut, na und? Eigentlich hätte Kai das verstehen müssen, schließlich kannte er mich, seitdem wir noch Windeln getragen hatten. Aber vielleicht war zwischen uns auch einfach zu viel kaputt gegangen.

 

Der nächste Morgen begann für mich schleppend. Ich fühlte mich elend und brauchte drei schwarze Kaffee plus eine kalte Dusche, um wach zu werden. Als ich dann in Jogginghose und ohne Shirt auf der Couch saß und mich lustlos durch die Fernsehsender zappte, klingelte es plötzlich. In Erwartung von Tim machte ich mir nicht die Mühe, mir noch etwas an zu ziehen und schlurfte, so, wie ich war, zur Tür. Ohne überhaupt eine Nachfrage über die Gegensprechanlage zu stellen drückte ich den Türöffner und öffnete vorsorglich die Tür, da ein Türspäher bei mir nicht existierte. Ein zugegipstes Loch war noch da, aber es befand sich in gefühlten zwei Metern Höhe, also viel zu hoch für mich.  
Als jedoch Schritte auf der Treppe erklangen und einige Momente später mein Besucher ins Blickfeld kam, wich ich eilig zurück. Rick!  
Mit klopfendem Herzen trat ich wieder näher an die Tür heran und öffnete sie etwas weiter, als er auf dem Treppenabsatz anlangte. Meine Reaktion war kindisch – nein, eher die eines Schulmädchens. Und das war wirklich peinlich. Ich seufzte fast unmerklich, während ich die Tür ganz aufschob.  
„Morgen, Rick“, begrüßte ich den Älteren und versuchte zu lächeln, doch gelang mir das leider überhaupt nicht. Er blieb vor mir stehen und es kam mir so vor, als würde er mich ein Mal von oben bis unten mustern. Aber vielleicht hatte ich mir das auch einfach nur eingebildet.  
„Hey Matt. Geht’s wieder?“  
Ich nickte auf seine Frage hin leicht. „Muss ja“, meinte ich achselzuckend und fragte mich gleichzeitig, wieso er hier war. Wenn er nur wissen wollte, wie es mir ging, hätte er auch einfach anrufen können anstatt den ganzen Weg von Treptow hier hoch zu fahren – selbst wenn er sein Motorrad hatte. Aber schon im nächsten Moment beantwortete er mir meine unausgesprochene Frage, als könnte er Gedanken lesen. „Ich wollte mit dir über gestern reden. Du weißt schon, wegen Kai und so. Und das lieber persönlich und von Angesicht zu Angesicht und nicht am Telefon oder so...“  
Verwirrt hob ich eine Augenbraue, nickte aber dann leicht. „Von mir aus... Komm rein“ Ich wollte zur Seite treten, um ihm Platz zu machen, doch er war zu schnell und seine Hand streifte meinen Bauch.

Es war, als würden tausende Volt mit einem Mal durch meinen Körper fließen. Stromschläge jagten durch sämtliche Körperteile und wäre hinter mir nicht die Tür gewesen, wäre ich wohl zu Boden gegangen. So konnte ich mich unauffällig an der Klinke festhalten, und warten, bis Rick im Wohnzimmer verschwunden war, bevor ich die Tür mit zitternder Hand schloss. Einen Moment lang lehnte ich mich noch gegen die geschlossene Tür, dann ließ ich sie endlich los und ging ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich wieder auf die Couch fallen, wo Rick bereits Platz genommen hatte.  
Eigentlich hatte ich mich in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht neben ihn setzen wollen, doch hätte ich es nicht getan, wäre das vollkommen seltsam erschienen. Ich fragte ihn nicht, ob er etwas trinken wollte – er würde sowieso ablehnen. So gut kannte ich ihn zumindest, um das sagen zu können. Wir hatten uns vor drei Jahren kennen gelernt, als er an Tims und meine Schule gewechselt war, um dort sein Abitur zu machen. Er war ein Jahr älter als wir, hatte sich jedoch gut in unsere kleine Dreiergruppe – bestehend aus Kai, Tim und mir – eingegliedert, obwohl Kai noch am wenigsten mit ihm zu tun hatte, da er ihn ja nicht täglich sah. Natürlich hatte er auch ein Jahr früher seinen Abschluss gemacht, aber wir waren trotzdem ständig zusammen auf Achse gewesen. Trotzdem hatte ich nie das Gefühl gehabt, ihn richtig zu kennen, da er bei Gesprächen, in denen es um ihn persönlich ging, oft abblockte. Aber ich konnte von mir auch nicht behaupten, besser zu sein, schließlich tat ich das genauso oft.  
Aber zumindest hatte ich einen triftigen Grund, Geheimnisse vor meinen Freunden zu haben. Ich wollte nicht, dass das gute Verhältnis, das ich mit meinen Jungs hatte, durch irgendeine Dummheit zerstört wurde. Aber vielleicht war das inzwischen auch egal, jetzt, wo ich nur noch Tim und Rick hatte. Verdammt, wieso machte ich mir darüber überhaupt Gedanken? Das brachte mich doch nur noch mehr aus dem Konzept!

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, drang Ricks Stimme zu mir durch und mir fiel siedend heiß wieder ein, dass er ja eigentlich mit mir hatte reden wollen.  
„Sorry“, entschuldigte ich mich und fuhr mir übers Gesicht. „Ich war grade mit den Gedanken total wo anders, tut mir leid“  
„Das hab ich gemerkt“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und wiederholte dann, was er gesagt hatte. „Ich wollte wissen, wieso du gestern nach der Bemerkung von Kai so ausgerastet bin.“  
Hä? War das nicht offensichtlich? „Naja, ich weiß ja nicht wie es mit dir steht, aber wenn mich jemand als Weichei bezeichnet find ich das nicht so super“, meinte ich achselzuckend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ich wollte damit nicht behaupten, dass es richtig gewesen war, Kai zu schlagen, aber ich hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr auf seine dummen Bemerkungen gehabt.  
„Du weißt schon, dass er dich nicht nur 'Weichei' genannt hat...?“  
„Ich kann mich sehr genau daran erinnern, was er gesagt hat, verdammt“, fauchte ich agressiv und hätte mich gleich darauf selber prügeln können. Tolle Sache, Matthias, prima gemacht.  
„Also war es nicht nur das 'Weichei', hm?“, bohrte Rick weiter nach, als hätte mein Ausbruch ihn überhaupt nicht getroffen. Worauf wollte er bitte hinaus?  
Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen und zog die Füße aufs Sofa. „'Schwuchtel' ist jetzt auch nicht die tollste Anrede“, gab ich zu.  
„Ich wusste doch, dass es das war!“  
Wütend funkelte ich Rick an. „Was willst du eigentlich? Es ist widerlich, jemanden als Schwuchtel zu bezeichnen, okay?! Kai war noch nie sonderlich tolerant, aber es geht weit über meinen Horizont, wieso man seinen angeblich besten Freund so beschimpfen sollte!“  
Ich redete mich zunehmend in Rage, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass ich mich mit dem Wort doppelt angesprochen gefühlt hatte. Ja, verdammt, ich war schwul. Und keiner meiner Freunde wusste davon. Nicht mal mein Bruder. Ich hatte mich einfach nicht getraut es irgendwem zu erzählen. In 19 Jahren Lebenszeit hatte ich nie Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Tim darüber zu reden, wie er zu Homosexualität stand und von Kai wusste ich ja, dass er da eine Menge Vorurteile hatte und eigentlich auf jeden losging, der auch nur ansatzweise so aussah, als könne er schwul sein.

„Komm mal wieder runter“, meinte Rick beschwichtigend und legte mir eine Hand auf den Arm, den ich jedoch sofort weg zog. „Du solltest dich wegen so einem Idioten nicht so aufregen“  
Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf und fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch meine wirren, dunkelblonden Haare. „Ich bin seit meinen ersten Schritten mit ihm befreundet“, wandte ich ein. „Ist das kein Grund, sich aufzuregen, wenn man bemerkt, dass der eigentlich beste Freund in Wahrheit der größte Depp auf Erden ist?“  
Rick schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Natürlich hast du Recht“, gab er zu, „Aber du kannst Kai auch nicht ändern. Es muss wirklich scheiße sein, aber vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach abhaken...“  
„Meinst du?“, fragte ich, nun wieder vollkommen verzweifelt, und ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten fallen.  
Ein leises Lachen war von Rick zu hören und ich fragte mich, was daran jetzt bitte so komisch sein sollte. „Was?“, fragte ich muffelig, während ich an die Decke starrte. Rick schmunzelte immer noch.  
„Nichts“, antwortete er, doch ich konnte das Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraushören. „Es klingt nur so, als wärt ihr ein Paar gewesen oder so.“  
Ich zuckte zusammen und richtete mich wieder auf. „Wie bitte?!“ Auf was für Ideen kam er eigentlich? Kai war einfach nur der Typ gewesen, mit dem ich aufgewachsen war. Für meine Verhältnisse war er viel zu aufgesetzt, machohaft, idiotisch und doof. Aber was dachte ich eigentlich schon wieder?  
„Das war ein Scherz, Kleiner“, versuchte Rick die Situation zu entschärfen und ich schnaubte. „War total witzig. Hahaha...“

Ich bemerkte, wie Rick näher an mich heran rückte und musste schlucken. Was sollte das jetzt werden? Machte ihm das etwa Spaß, mich so zu verunsichern? Oder bemerkte er überhaupt nicht, was für eine Wirkung er auf mich hatte?  
„Ähh... du sagst also, ich soll Kai als besten Freund in den Wind schießen, ja?“, versuchte ich auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück zu kommen und legte dabei besondere Betonung auf den Teil mit dem besten Freund.  
„Ich denke, dass es besser für dich wäre“, meinte Rick. „Du bist in letzter Zeit ständig so schlecht drauf gewesen, auch wenn du versucht hast, es nicht zu zeigen.“  
Meine Augen wurden groß. Das hatte er bemerkt? „Hmm... ja, stimmt schon“, murmelte ich. „Aber es zieht mich einfach runter! Wir waren seit dem Kindergarten beste Freunde! Und ich hatte gedacht, dass daran nichts etwas ändern könnte. Jetzt plötzlich soll das alles anders werden und ich weiß gar nicht, was ich machen soll. Er war einfach immer da und auf einmal ist er es nicht mehr und ich... hab einfach Angst. Klingt scheiße, oder?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das klingt vollkommen natürlich. Du bist ein Gewohnheitsmensch, stimmts? Und du willst einfach niemanden verlieren, selbst wenn es so ein Idiot ist, wie Kai.“  
Erneut war ich überrascht, wie gut er mich eigentlich kannte. Hatte er das alles innerhalb von drei Jahren nur durch Beobachten und Zuhören heraus gefunden?  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich ohne ihn machen soll. Tim wird natürlich immer noch da sein... aber ohne Kai wird erstmal etwas fehlen. Auch wenn ich im letzten halben Jahr natürlich genug Zeit hatte, mich daran zu gewöhnen, ihn nicht ständig um mich zu haben“ Ich schnaubte beleidigt. Kai hatte sich wirklich mehr verändert, als ihm gut getan hatte und langsam wurde mir klar, dass es wirklich besser wäre, wenn ich ihn in den Wind schoss. Obwohl ich dann natürlich alleine zurückbleiben würde... Aber auf so einen besten Freund konnte ich verzichten! „Nur... dann bleibt mir halt wirklich nur Tim“, fügte ich hinzu und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Plötzlich spürte ich kühle Finger an meinem Kinn, die mich zwangen, Rick anzusehen. „Vergisst du da nicht jemanden?“, fragte er und ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Hä?“, gab ich, wenig intelligent von mir, und er musste schmunzeln. „Mich, du Volltrottel“  
„J-ja... Aber, vielleicht... willst du ja gar keine Zeit mit mir und Tim verbringen... oder... äh...“, brabbelte ich vor mir her und entlockte Rick ein Kopfschütteln. „Wie kann man nur so schwer von Begriff sein?“, fragte er und ich wunderte mich, wie er bei dieser Aussage ein Lächeln im Gesicht haben konnte. „Wir verbringen jetzt seit drei Jahren den Großteil unserer Freizeit miteinander und du hast es immer noch nicht bemerkt?“ Ich starrte ihn vollkommen verwirrt an und wusste nicht, was er meinte. Doch als es bei mir Klick machte, hatte er schon dazu angesetzt, es auszusprechen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Matt“, sagte er und küsste mich.  
Mit einem Mal schien es mir, als würden in mir tausend Feuerwerkskörper auf ein Mal explodieren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schlang ich die Arme um Rick und erwiderte den Kuss ungestüm, bis wir uns aus Luftmangel voneinander lösen mussten. Er sah mich lachend an und dieser Ausdruck der Freude in seinen Augen machte mir klar, dass der gestrige Streit mit Kai vielleicht eine Freundschaft beendet hatte – doch dafür war etwas Neues begonnen worden, das mein Leben verändern würde.


End file.
